


写手精分7题-用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文

by PsycheCarr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:50:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: 车快要撞上迪达拉的时候，他的眼前闪现了许多东西。大概是他一生中最珍贵的回忆。





	写手精分7题-用一方死亡梗写一篇甜文

**Author's Note:**

> -现代背景

车快要撞上迪达拉的时候，他的眼前闪现了许多东西。

 

大概是他一生中最珍贵的回忆。

 

他看见旦那和他表白的那天，本来他也想用那天表白来着，可惜被抢先了。那是赏樱的最后一天，漫天漫地都是樱花。后来他好像很不争气地哭了，樱花的粉红和旦那头发的火红因为泪水而混在一起，美的像一个幻觉，却又真实的可以碰到摸到。

 

他看见他们出去旅游。万年不晒太阳的旦那在法国南部阳光的照射下，脸上可算是有了些血色。他记得他们在意大利每一个著名的景点前亲吻拥抱。那里的天空实在是太明朗了，以至于所有的爱情似乎都可以变得那么坦荡荡，不遮不掩。

 

他看见自己幼稚地玩游戏总要拉上旦那，他那奋不顾身的打法总是被旦那诟病。不过旦那也没什么资格说他，还不是有好几回，旦那被他英勇地救下。

 

他还看见许多别的，直到自己像一片雪花，高高飞起又摔落在地上，一个有着一头红发的男人冲过来抱起他的上半身。周围有人围上来。

 

啧，为什么回忆都是关于你呀。

 

他微笑起来，他没有力气睁眼了所以不知道是天下起了雨还是那个抱着自己的人哭了。

 

迪达拉的最后一个念头是，下辈子还要和旦那在一起。

 

这个念头是当旦那温暖而柔软的嘴吻上他的唇之时，产生的。


End file.
